<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Hot Showers by GasolineGhuleh</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27001849">Hot Showers</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/GasolineGhuleh/pseuds/GasolineGhuleh'>GasolineGhuleh</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Ghost (Sweden Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Breeding, F/M, Heat Sex, Shower Sex, Spanking, Vaginal, cliffhanger ending, face fucking, fast, rough</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-07 00:47:47</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,721</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27001849</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/GasolineGhuleh/pseuds/GasolineGhuleh</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>A hot shower with Mountain, who's recently entered his heat cycle.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Earth Ghoul/Reader</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>40</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Hot Showers</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Everytime one of your footsteps echoes off of the stone floors you flinch slightly, looking behind you to make sure that you’re truly alone. It’s well past nightfall and into the early hours of the morning, and the chance of being caught alone and out of bed at this hour is more than enough to keep you quiet and skulking in your mission. You pull your phone out of the pocket of your pajama bottoms as the screen flickers to life. Looking down at your phone, you double check the message you had received earlier in the evening, just before the dinner service was finished. </p><p>“Third floor bathroom. Bring a change of clothes.” </p><p>It’s unusually brief for Mountain, who preferred to communicate in written long hand texts rather than speaking, but you’re used to him by now when he’s in his heat. He gets snippy and pushy, and rather more forceful towards you than he would be otherwise. His claws make an appearance, and he’s no longer hesitant to wrap his tail around you to his liking. Of the other Ghouls, Mountain seemed the one to be able to control his heat the best, but every so often it comes out to play… and you’re always requested. Something about it makes your spine shiver and you speed your steps slightly, the door to the bathroom within sight. </p><p>There’s already a crack of light under the door, and you can hear the water running beyond the threshold. Your heart flutters in your throat as you grip the door handle and swing it open, grunting slightly at the weight of the door. Only one of the overhead lights in on, almost masked by the thick sheen of steam and water vapor in the air. On one side of the large, marble bathroom is a small pile of discarded clothes-- all black, save for a pair of white spats. With a smile curving your lips, you set your phone carefully on the mantle and whip your pajamas off, dropping the bag with your change of clothes next to the stack of neatly folded Ghoul uniforms. </p><p>“Mountain, are you in there?” you call slyly, knowing full well that he is. If you look carefully, you can just see the top of his head poking out from the shower. Fully naked now, you pad to the door and lock it quickly, flicking the lights so that the main room is darkened and the shower stall is dimly illuminated. You wouldn’t want anyone else to see the sliver of light from beneath the door as you had. </p><p>“Come in,” Mountain calls, his gravelly voice music to your ears after years of being his partner. You skip lightly over to the large shower stall and pull open the door, hissing as the heat hits your skin. You step in and swing the door shut, walking under the water quickly and dipping your head underneath it. The water saturates your hair quickly, leaving it hanging like a curtain in front of your face. With a hum, Mountain ducks his hands beneath your hair and pulls it back to the nape of your neck, leaning in to nip and kiss at your lips. </p><p>“You need me tonight?” you whisper against his mouth, gasping as his hand comes to your leg to hoist it over his hip. “Is that a yes?” you tease him, rolling your hips against his already hard cock. As soon as your pelvis makes contact with his cock he growls, pushing you against the wall of the shower and pinning you in place. His lips move to your throat, where he clamps down on your pulse point as his forked tongue flickers out to soothe the bite. </p><p>Mountain’s hands travel to your hips as he holds you place, his own hips grinding forward in a rolling motion against you. When you let out a whimper of frustration he brings a hand to your pelvis, dipping a finger quickly between your folds and rubbing, smearing your slick as you pant against him. You open your mouth to beg for more stimulation before he surprises you, gripping your arms tightly and swinging the two of you around on the wall. </p><p>“Down,” he says, pushing on your shoulders until you kneel on the floor of the shower. The water hits the top of your head, running in rivulets down your face like tears as you lean forward to kitten lick the head of his cock. Instantly his head drops back against the tiled wall of the shower, mask making a slight /ding/ sound as it connects. His hand comes to the back of your head, urging you to suck the tip of his cock into your mouth. Salt bursts across your tongue as you bob your head on him, bringing one hand up to squeeze the base of his cock as you do so. </p><p>He’s much too large for you to take him all the way into your throat and he knows this, thrusting into your mouth only barely until you look up at him. Your eyes water from the combination of water and tears as you take him as deeply as possible, swallowing around his cock as his fist knots into your hair. Your scalp pricks with the sharpness of his claws and you can’t help but gasp slightly as you feel his tail coiling around your throat. His tail squeezes and you fight the urge to panic as your airway closes off before he lets up again. </p><p>Instead, he lets his tail drop to your breasts, squeezing one of them tightly as the tip of it flicks across your nipple. You whine, dropping one hand from his balls to your cunt as you rub yourself desperately. The urge to climax has been simmering inside of you for what feels like hours now and it isn’t long before your quick fingers have you teetering on the edge of release. Mountain’s hand grips you harder, thrusting his hips against you as his cock dips in and out of your mouth at a steady pace. Finally, just before you cum, he lets up and drops his hand completely. </p><p>“Up,” he says, pulling his cock from your mouth as long strands of thickened spit connect him to your lips. You lick your lips exaggeratedly before obeying him, sliding your hands up his toned stomach to his chest before cupping his cheeks just below his mask. He growls, gripping your hands and whirling you roughly against the wall of the shower, pinning you with his hips as he grinds up into you. </p><p>“How do you want me, Mountain? I know you’re just itching to be inside of me… to fuck me until you fill me with your cum. You wanna cum inside me?” you tease him. He responds how you knew he would-- by lifting you easily in his arms and wrapping your legs around his waist. For a brief moment as you’re suspended by nothing but his arms, you feel the head of his cock brush against your slick cunt and you bristle with anticipation. Mountain presses your back against the wall of the shower before leaning close to your ear to whisper to you.</p><p>“Hold on,” he says. Just as you take a breath, your legs tightening around his waist as your arms do the same around his shoulder, he thrusts forward and into you quickly. A loud half moaned gasp drops from your lips as the air punches out of your lungs. He’s already moving into you at a quickened and rough pace, his hips slapping against the meat of your thighs. </p><p>It’s all you can do to hold on to him and groan your way through your orgasm as he bounces you on his cock, the water slicking the way on the wall for you as well as making the skin-to-skin contact echo lewdly throughout the shower stall. You clutch on to him tighter as he snarls, hips moving at a fast and brutal tempo into you. Mountain’s teeth collide once more with your throat as he bites you hard enough to draw a slight amount of blood, the claws around your hips doing the same. </p><p>His grip on you tightens as he slams you down onto his cock once, and then a second time before stopping. Mountain growls deep in his throat as he cum inside of you, his cock pulsing in time with the thick ropes of cum. Your arms clutch to him tightly as you breath fast and hard, letting your head fall back against the wall of the shower. He leans against the wall with you, cock still inside of you, as your thighs tremble and shake. Finally, as you come back down from your climax fueled high and your muscles return to themselves, he sets you down carefully on the floor of the shower. You sigh and lean your head back under the water to rewet your hair as Mountain takes a bottle of shampoo from the wall. </p><p>“Will you hand me the soap, Mountie?” you ask, moving one hand between your legs. Instantly he’s on you again, teeth snapping as he growls. His hand flies out to snatch you by the wrist, holding your arm far away from yourself. </p><p>“No.”</p><p>“You want me to keep you inside of me?” you ask, arching an eyebrow. When he nods you acquiesce, content for now to begin washing your hair. Mountain presses himself against the angles of your body, resting his chin on your shoulder as he stoops to your height, His tongue comes out to lick a small line along your jaw as he rumbles. “You’re going to want me again, aren’t you?” </p><p>Mountain doesn’t answer. Instead, he shoves you against the wall once more, kicking your legs apart with his foot. One of his hands roams across your ass before giving you a sharp slap, the /crack/ of his palm meeting the meat of your ass echoing throughout the marbled bathroom. Despite yourself, you moan, moving your hips in a circle against his hand. His other hand dips between your legs as he shoves two fingers inside of you, spreading you with a scissoring motion before lining his already rehardened cock up again. </p><p>Looks like you’ve got a long few nights ahead of you.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Interested in having something written for you? Yell at me on tumblr @gasolineghuleh or on Twitter @RainePossMom.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>